


Leo's accident

by E_omo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humiliation, Hurt Leo Valdez, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Leo Valdez, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, Omorashi, Sad Leo Valdez, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_omo/pseuds/E_omo
Summary: Leo valdez tends to overwork himself, thinking he is least important. Because of this he dosen't take care of himself and he gets embarrased.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know it has been a while and this isn't Merlin content (and trust me I will get back to it) but I have gotten pretty into the Percy Jackson fandom and Leo happens to be one of my favorite charachters who also has a deep built insequrity. I have many ideas for this fandom and omo content so let me know if you would like to see that :) Anyways sorry for the rant, enjoy!

Leo Valdez was never all that great at self care. He figured it was like a machine, maintenance was required every so often to make sure it still worked well. Of course, Leo was often too busy working on machines to worry about his own self maintenance. He was, after all, the seventh wheel, (or so he thought) despite how many times he was told otherwise. He usually tried to just do work in the background to help support the others and hope that they didn’t hate him if he messed up. 

Today, Leo was working on working repairs on the engine after yet another venti attack and installing a few other features while he was at it. He had been working ever since he woke up without any breaks or delays although Annabeth had stopped by around noon to give him a sandwich and some soda for lunch. He had a steadily growing urge to pee after that but for the most part, he ignored it, planning on finishing his work first. 

His bladder twanged and spasmed every so often as time went by, but Leo would just flinch and then go back to work. He went on like this for hours until he was getting close to done around 5. As he was connecting some wires for a new control under the panel, his bladder had a particularly bad spasm that caused him to leak just a bit. He swore through gritted teeth and continued on. A minute or so went by before he heard someone clearing their throat, causing him to jump and almost spurt again. He rolled out from under the panel to see none other than Jason standing there looking at him.

“Hey superman, what’s up?” Leo asked with his usual tone.

“You should come join us for dinner, you’ve been working for a while.”

“Can’t, I have to finish this control, I will be done in like twenty minutes.” Leo said trying to hide the discomfort his bladder was causing him, which he had just now realized the extent of.

“Leo, the controls can wait, have you eaten anything today?”

“Yeah, Annabeth gave me a sandwich and some soda earlier.” Leo said, pointing at the empty glass and plate at his side before rolling back under the panel.

“Leo that was hours ago and I’m pretty sure you didn’t even have breakfast, have you taken any breaks?” Jason asked, his tone now laced with concern.

“Why are you so worried superman? I’ve been through worse, besides I'm fine.” 

“Leo please just come and eat, Annabeth would be furious if she knew. It’s about time you took a break.”

“Then don’t tell her, there is nothing you can do to get me out of here, besides I will be done in no time, I will be fine.” 

Jason just sighed and walked out, closing the door behind him. Jason did have a point, Leo had to pee anyway but why give in to Jason's orders? It would only prove that Leo was weak. 

However, it only took about 3 minutes for Leo to cave in to own his urges, he couldn’t go on like this forever. When he stood, gravity did it’s job a little too well and he had to double over and hold himself in an attempt not to leak. After a few seconds, he stood up and shuffled to the door. 

When he opened the door, he was met with Jason who had a plate in one hand and his other hand raised to knock. Leo jumped, in turn letting a long spurt out that he was sure would be visible.

“Sorry to scare you, Annabeth insisted I bring you something if you weren’t going to come up and join us, but I guess you changed your mind?” 

“I-.” Leo practically squeaked out as another spurt leaked out, this one running down his leg. 

“Leo are you ok? Don’t pass out on me, that’s my thing.”

Leo quickly moved his hands in front of his crotch in what he hoped was a casual manner. Unfortunately, Jason noticed.

“Hey man are you feeling alright? Please don’t tell me you worked yourself sick.”

“Heh no, luckily, um I will be up in just a second ok?”

Jason eyed him suspiciously before saying.

“Okay, I’ll wait here, until you’re ready.”

“No, It’s alright, you go ahead I’ll catch up.”

“Leo I insist, it’s no problem.”

“I SAID LEAVE!” Leo yelled without meaning to. His desperation was taking over and he couldn’t handle it anymore. He pushed past Jason and stomped angrily down the hall.

“Leo, what’s wrong? You never act like this, w-.”

Jason was shouting out until Leo suddenly doubled over and held himself, but it was too late. An angry torrent of pee ran down his legs splashing very loudly into a puddle under him, Jason watched in shock before frantically saying,

“Leo, I’m sorry I didn’t realize-” before he was interrupted by a sob from the boy who was now hiding his face with his hands despite facing in the opposite direction. Jason began coming closer while saying,

“Hey, don’t cry it’s not your fault, well, not really I mean-” 

“Is everything alright down there?” A voice yelled from the top of the stairs. Jason looked up and saw Percy coming down the steps and before Jason could tell him to stop, he was at the bottom. He looked at Jason quizzically and then looked down the hall to see Leo standing in a puddle sobbing. 

“Oh..” Percy said, finally understanding what had happened.

“What happened,” came another voice, followed by multiple footsteps all coming down the stairs. Leo dashed to his room which thankfully was right next to him and slammed the door. Percy turned and said to the group descending the stairs, 

“No, stay up there everything is fine,” before pushing past the group to go and grab a mop. 

“Jason what happened?” Hazel asked after watching Percy turn the corner. 

“Nothing, just go upstairs, I think it’s best we let Leo be for a bit.” Jason said, starting up the stairs and gesturing for everyone else to do the same. No one else asked questions, they just went back up and sat at the table. Percy came through with a mop, trying to be inconspicuous but failing. They all gave Jason confused looks and to cover for Leo, he said, 

“Leo isn’t feeling too well that’s all.”

“Is he sick?” Asked Annabeth, now clearly worried.

“No just some seasickness,” Jason said, hoping that he sounded believable.

“I’ve never known Leo to get seasick,” Annabeth stated. 

“He’s good at hiding it.” Jason answered quickly, ending the conversation although he could tell by her face that Annabeth wasn’t buying it, but he half expected she would put two and two together, being the daughter of Athena and all.

Leo sat on the floor and sobbed as quietly as he could. Of course he had to be so idiotic to wait until he couldn’t anymore and now he had humiliated himself infront of Jason and Hephaestus knows who else. He heard someone mopping the floor outside and only died of even more embarrassment. Eventually his sobs died down and there was a knock at his door. Percy’s voice came through the wood of the door and seemed to spin around in Leo’s head.

“Hey, uh no need to open the door I just wanted to let you know that the mess is cleaned and no one else besides Jason and I know, erm.. I hope you’re feeling ok.”

Leo waited until he heard Percy’s footsteps go up the stairs before getting up and going to shower. After his shower he felt better, most of the evidence of his accident was accounted for, all he had to do was wash his pants which wouldn’t be too difficult thankfully. He walked out of the bathroom carrying his dirty clothes and walked into his cabin to get dressed. 

Once he was finally dressed he stepped out and ran into frank who looked at him, his laundry and then back at him. Leo blushed but just walked past to go and do his laundry. Frank shrugged it off. Once it was in the washer, (a/n I have no idea if they have washers on the Argo II but I am just assuming so) Leo went to the kitchen to grab some food. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper were all watching a movie while Leo got himself some spaghetti for dinner.

While he was doing this, Percy walked in to grab some chips from the cabinet. He looked at Leo who wouldn’t meet his eyes before pouring the chips into a large bowl.

“Hey, do you want to come watch the movie with us?” Percy asked nonchilantly as if he hadn’t seen Leo completely humiliated not too long ago. 

“Um, no I’m good, I have some more work to do on the controls.” 

“Oh come on Leo, relax for once, it’ll help you cheer up.”

“I'll think about it. I’m sorry you had to see that by the way, but thank you for not being a jerk about it,” Leo said, hanging his head low to avoid eye contact.

“Dude, it’s no problem, why would I make fun of you for something like that? It happens to the best of us,” He smiled, a smile that told Leo he was being genuine. 

“Yeah because the other demigods go around pissing themselves like children.” Leo said under his breath, half chuckling.  _ Laugh through the pain  _ he thought. 

Percy gave his own chuckle,

“You’d be surprised,”

“You’re acting like you’ve done it before.”

“I have, ask Annabeth, she will tell you all about it,” Percy said before quickly adding “Don’t actually, oh gods it was mortifying, I honestly don’t know why she still wanted me after that.”

Leo couldn’t help but smile,

“Which movie are you watching?”

“Titanic, kind of boring but piper insisted. You want to come?” 

“Why not,” Leo said as he headed to the couch smiling a genuine smile, and for once he didn’t feel like an outsider.


	2. Percy's story

It had been over a week since Leo’s accident and ever since his conversation with Percy, he had begun to wonder what his experience was. He thought about asking Annabeth but decided against it, then she would probably figure out that he had wet himself the week before and he didn’t want anyone else to know.

It was a warm spring afternoon when he decided to ask. Frank, Hazel, and Coach Hedge had gone off to get groceries and Jason and Piper were having a picnic in a nearby park. Annabeth was down in her room studying something and that left Percy and Leo who had just finished a round of clue, (Percy Won). As he was putting away the game, Leo said,

“You know, I haven’t heard the story of you pissing yourself yet.”

“Do you really want to hear it?” Percy asked.

“As a matter of fact I do.” Leo said, “It’s just you’re so in control and I can’t see you waiting to use the bathroom until you couldn’t wait.”

“Alright,” He said with a grin. “Here goes,”

“It was just after Annabeth and I had started dating, I would say about a week after my 16th birthday. We were gathered around for the campfire and were singing. Annabeth was exhausted from the training in the excruciating heat all day and was leaning on my shoulder, half asleep. I had also been training in the heat but I made the dumb descision to drink 4 huge glasses of water. Needless to say, I was pretty desperate but I didn’t want to get up to disturb Annabeth after she finally got the chance to snuggle into me and rest. I kept fidgeting around and squirming which Annabeth obviously noticed but everytime she asked, I told her it was just my ADHD.”

“You know for someone who can be annoyingly dumb, that was a pretty good excuse.” Leo said, smirking.

“Thanks,” Percy said in a teasing dry manner “Anyway, some time passed and during the last song, which was a very peaceful song, she fell asleep on my shoulder. Chiron dismissed us but Annabeth was still fast asleep so I sat with her just a bit longer. Soon enough everyone had cleared out and it was just me, her, and Chiron who made a point to stick around to make sure we weren’t doing anything suspicious.”

While Percy was speaking, Annabeth walked into the kitchen, grabbing a water and sitting down beside Percy on the couch.

“Well eventually, my bladder spasmed and I leaned forward in strain which woke Annabeth up pretty quick. Her being too smart, figured out pretty quickly the situation I was in. She offered me a hand and I took it and stood up but the second I did, it got worse. I barely made it two steps with her practically dragging me before I lost it. I’m just glad that no one was there to see me besides Annabeth and Chiron because boy would it be tough to live down if the hero of the camp pissed himself in front of everyone. Anyways, Chiron was very understanding and he allowed Annabeth to lead me back to my cabin to try and prevent people from seeing me. I got changed and that was the end of that.”

“Yep,” Annabeth said, “This idiot was so set on letting me sleep that he literally pissed himself, and in front of poor Chiron too.” 

“Hey he has dealt with kids peeing themselves before,” Percy said, playfully pushing Annabeth. 

“Maybe, but usually they aren’t 16 and the big shot at camp.”

“Okay, fine you have a point there but hey, you still stuck with me, I don’t know why but you did.”

“I honestly don’t know why either but I have to say, I don’t regret it,” She said before leaning over and kissing his cheek. 

“Ok but at least you got a closer relationship with Annabeth out of it, all I got was a night of humi-” Leo stopped himself only after realizing what he had said. Embarrassment hit him like a truck and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Percy was quick to speak,

“Leo it’s alright. To be fair, Annabeth already had it figured out by the time I was done mopping, she isn’t going to make fun of you,” Percy said with an overwhelming amount of sympathy in his voice. Leo broke, tears streamed down his face without any way to stop them. Annabeth and Percy exchanged looks and instantly went in to hug the boy on either side. 

“I’m s- sorry I shouldn’t be crying over this I- I’m 15 years old,” Leo said through muffled sobs. 

“Leo listen to me, you have every right to cry, accidents aren’t fun but you live and you learn and trust me when I say everyone on this ship has had an accident at some point.” Annabeth said in a stern but reassuring voice.

Leo just kept sobbing, he had kept so much bottled up for so long and he hadn’t even begun to tell them the most of it but he felt included and important for once, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know if you would like to see percy's story written ;)


End file.
